Against All Odds
by LittleKenner
Summary: Damien wants Jack, but so does Zoey, who is best friends with Aphrodite. They make a bet to see who can win his heart. So, who will it be? I own nothing but this story. All characters and settings belong to the Cast's.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the lunch table, munching on some crackers, staring at the most perfect boy in the world. Jack Twist was just too adorable! Even the way he ate was hot! The Twins kept jabbering about how Aphrodite was such a bitch, but I just canceled them out, and focused on Jack. After a few minutes, Erin brought me out of my trance. "Hello? Earth to Damien!" I shook my head, "Huh?" "Boy, something has got you-" Shaunee started. "Up in the clouds," Erin finished for her "twin". I shook my head, "It's nothing." "Like hell it's nothing! Come on, what's his name?" "Please don't laugh, okay?" The twins nodded excitedly, and bounced up in down like they had to pee real badly. "Okay… His name is Jack." Their jaws dropped. "Jack-"Erin began. "As in Jack Twist?" Shaunee continued. "Shh! Keep your voices down!" The two girls squealed like little schoolgirls. "We have to hook you two up, like right now!" Erin exclaimed. "You guys would look so cute together!" Shaunee yelled. I looked down suddenly, for Jack was walking this way. Jack was walking right towards me! I breathed deeply, not looking up. "Thanks, you guys- he coming this way! What if he heard you?" However, the boy just kept walking. I turned to follow him, but I wish I hadn't.

The new boy, Chris, was standing there with arms around Jack. _My_ Jack.

My heart sank. The twins instantly rushed to my side. "Oh baby, he doesn't know what he's missing. If he chooses that young meat over something as ripe and delicious as yourself, he is stupid," Shaunee rambled. I shook my head, "It's okay you guys. It's not like we have actual conversations anyway." They shook their heads forcefully. "It's doesn't matter. You guys have classes together, right? You should talk to him. Maybe the poor boy's shy," Erin whispered, trying to comfort me. I nodded in agreement. "That could be true. You know- that's what I'll do! I'll talk to him in class and win his heart away from that little witch." The twins giggled. "Why don't you just say bitch?" "I don't roll that way," I said as I popped my collar. We laughed at my attempt to be gangster.

Our laughter was caught off by the sound of heels walking our way. We looked up to find the queen bees of the House of Night heading to our table. Shaunee and Erin glared at the two girls. They glared back, with a fire behind it that could have sent even a demon running. "Well, well, well. Looks like the nerd herd is having a good time," Zoey Redbird laughed. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. Her voice always made me shiver. It sounded like water flowing gently over stones. It was sickeningly seductive. "I do believe those were the giggles of a boy in love, was it not, Zo," Aphrodite asked her friend, a wicked smile across that gorgeous face of hers. "I do believe so. Now, who would interest Damien, that's the next question," Zoey replied. I shook my head, "Nobody here would interest me. Especially not either of you," I spat at them. They laughed that ridiculously enticing laugh of theirs. "Don't you think we know that? But listen good honey; Jack doesn't only go for guys. The other night he was with this girl, Angel. If you wanna have a bet to see who could get him first, that wouldn't bother me," Zoey giggled. The competitive side of me won in less than a second. "I'll have you know, you're going to be crushed. Jack would never go for a whore like you," I hissed at her. "May the best girl win," she smiled back, with that wicked smile of hers. "You're on." With that, I took her perfectly manicured hand in mine and shook on it. "Whoever gets him in a month wins. No cheating, no lying, just plain old sex appeal and charisma ," Zoey stated before walking away with Aphrodite.

"I hate them," the twins said at the same time. I nodded in agreement, unable to say anything. The effects of my bet crashed down on me. "Oh my God you guys, what have I done?" The two girls giggled. "You got yourself a man!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my desk, hearing Professor Penthesilia's lecture on modern literature, but not listening. No, I had my mind on the bet. How was I going to win Jack? What would happen if I lost? Curse that girl for getting me into this. I grimaced, remembering that look of mischief and excitement on Zoey's face. Something soft hit me in the middle of my back, aggravating me. I turned to face the culprit, and who else would it be besides the queen herself, Zoey.

Read the paper, she mouthed.

I nodded and picked the wadded up paper off the floor.

_**Ready to loose**_**?** It said in her wickedly perfect writing.

_**The question is, are you?**_ I sighed at my scrawl, which could hardly be called handwriting. It looked more like a chicken had scratched at the paper and the scratches _happened_ to make words.I tossed it back at her.

A few seconds later, the paper hit me again._**We have yet to make a decision on what the loser has to do. I say the loser has to run around campus naked, squawking like a chicken. Yay or nay?  
**_

_**Fine by me, because I know I won't have to**_**_._** I threw the paper back at her.

The wad of paper hit me again.

_**Oh, Jack and I already have plans for the evening. Have fun with the nerd herd**__**. **_(She inserted an evil smiley face there.)

Quickly, I scribbled out my response: _**Just remember this, if you pull any tricks, that perfectly dyed hair of yours will be the first thing to go. **_I threw the paper at her as the bell rang for sixth period.

I knew she had read it because as we packed our bags for the final period, I heard her whiney little she passed my desk, she whispered with the most vicious tone , "Let the games begin, little one."

I walked into Neferet's classroom, shaking slightly. I saw Jack sitting at one of the long tables for two , all by himself. I smiled slightly. Quickly, I took the seat to his right."Hi, I'm Damien." I flashed him my 1000-dollar smile and held out my gave me a warm smile back, and took my hand in his. "I'm Jack."We stared at each other for a moment, smiling slightly. "So, um, how long have you been at House of Night," I asked him, getting out my notebook."I've been here for a few months. You?"

I nodded, "Same here. I was glad to get out of my old life, though."Jack nodded in response. "Yeah. Family life was getting a little tense. My mom was freaking out about the guy I had chosen as my boyfriend."

I stared. I couldn't help it. I had never known anybody that was gay to be so open.

"D-do you have a problem with gay people?"

I shook my head, "I've just never known anybody to be so open about it. I apologize."

Jack smiled brightly at me, "It's alright. I mean, I'm not full gay. I still like girls."

My smile faltered, as I thought of what Zoey would do to his heart. "Well, this Friday, some friends of mine are having a Lord of the Rings marathon, and I just, I don't know. I mean-"

The bell rang, interrupting me. Neferet began her lesson without hesitation.

Jack slid a piece of paper on top of my notes.

**_I would love to watch a LotR marathon with you._** I stared at the page, unable to move. A smile broke out on my lips.

Quickly, I wrote: _**You a fan, too?  
**_

**_Duh! Frodo is just delish._** (He put a small drawing of him drooling here)

I laughed under my breath. _**Merry is way cuter than Frodo**_, I argued.

I heard him laugh slightly. The paper was put in front of me again.

**_Are you gay, too. Or are you just messing with me?_**

I looked over at Jack, confused. He silently pleaded me to tell the truth. I looked down at the paper. I could give up now or fight for him.

**_I'm gay, too._**

I handed him the paper, a smile on my face.

The rest of the class I listened to Neferet talk of the Amazons, but part of my mind was still on Jack. I stole a quick glance at him, only to find his blue eyes on me. I turned away, not being able to look him in the eye. A blush rose on my cheeks.

I heard his soft laughter again.

He put the paper in front of my once more.

I smiled when I read it. He had written the cutest, sweetest thing down.

_**You're cute when you blush.**_

Reading it made me blush even more. I smiled at him.

**_Would you like to have dinner with my friends and I?_**

The bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. Dinner was going to start soon, and after that, the Full Moon Ritual.

Quickly, I shoved the paper into Jack's hand.

"Hey, Damien, wait up!" I heard Jack call as I walked out the door. I waited for him patiently, saying hi to the various people I knew.

"I would love to have dinner with you and your friends," Jack yelled over the crowd of fledglings. I smiled and took his hand in mine, and lead him outside, and over to the dining hall.

"So, these are my friends. Jack, I'd like you to meet Erin Bates," I stated, pointing at the vibrant, young blonde at our table.

"That's Shaunee Cole," I pointed to the outgoing black girl beside Erin.

"And this one is Stevie Rae Johnson," I finished as I pointed to the small, curly blonde girl at the end.

"Girls, this is Jack Twist. He's having dinner with us today," I said, and pulled up a fifth chair for Jack.

The three girls stared at him as I sat down between Jack and Stevie Rae. Jack laughed nervously.

"Hi," he whispered in his cute innocent voice. "I'm Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

A/U: Sorry it took so long. Thanksgiving break was over, and I've been super busy. This one's kind of crappy because I've been distracted, but I needed to get a new one out. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

I smiled warmly at Jack, silently telling him how the girls love him. The Twins jabbered on with Stevie Rae about how unfair it was that Professor Lewis, the science professor, gave them three pages of homework to do first thing tomorrow. I took his hand in mine, and squeezed gently.

He smiled, his blue eyes shining in the dim lamplight. His smile shone brightly, causing smile lines around his eyes, and his dimples to deepen. Happiness seeped into every pore in my body. My smile broadened, expressing my happiness in a form that everyone could read.

My happiness was cut short by the sound of heels prancing our way. My smile dropped as I saw Zoey and Aphrodite, clad with the usual evil grin and matching outfits, walking towards our table like they were the next Victoria's Secret models. When they arrived at the table, they struck a pose, with Zoey leaning over the table, her cleavage exposed, and Aphrodite with her arms crossed, and her hip swung out.

Jack jaw dropped to the ground at the sight.

"Hey Jack, do I need to remind you of our plans tonight," Zoey purred, pulling him into her trap.

"Wh-what plans," he stuttered, staring at her. Well, more at her chest.

I mean she just shoved it right in his face! That little tramp! I growled under my breath, sending jagged daggers into her.

Zoey giggled nervously. "You know. The plans we made in theatre. Remember?" She tried to cover the nervousness in her voice with bitchiness, but it didn't work.

"You're not even in my class. Aphrodite asked me to go with her to the Ritual. She didn't say anything about you," Jack stated, confusion in his voice.

I saw the Twins smirk in unison out of the corner of my eye.

"Listen, hags-" Shaunee started

"You're little games won't work," Erin finished, looking incredibly pissed at the pair.

"We're not doing anything," Zoey began saying.

"We swear," Aphrodite said, crossing her heart.

My head tossed from side to side, looking at the troublesome Witchy Twins to my loveable Good Twins.

"All right, guys, let's just calm down, now," Stevie Rae attempted to ease the tension with her sweet Okie accent.

Aw. That girl makes me smile.

Quickly, I jumped in Stevie Rae's boat. "Yeah, let's just breathe. No harm was done to anybody's plans, right? If you were planning on going with Aphrodite, then go. If you weren't you are more than welcome to come with us," I said, staring at Jack.

Goddess, I hope he didn't say he would go with the ha- I mean with Aphrodite, I begged to Nyx.

Jack looked down, sheepishly. "Well, I actually told her I would go, since well, we're both with the Dark Sons and Daughters you know? But, I'm still game for Friday if you are,"

I nodded, "Yeah. Lord of the Rings marathon is still on."

The Twins gasped. "You were gonna have a Lord of the Rings marathon and NOT tell us? What the hell?"

God, I hated when they yelled at the same time. "Well, don't you want to go to that sale you heard about?"

"Oh… Yeah. Shoes or hot hobbits, Twin?" Erin questioned.

"Shoes, most definitely. We have the DVDs," Shaunee answered.

"Well, um, I'll see you Friday, then, Damien. Stevie Rae, you going with the Twins or hanging out with us," he asked, indicating himself and I.

"Can I just stay with you and Damien? I haven't gotten to se the third one yet," Stevie Rae asked in her cute Okie accent.

Jack smiled at her, "Yeah, I don't mind. And I don't think Damien will mind, either, right?"

I nodded quickly, a smile on my lips.

I looked at Zoey and Aphrodite, the smile transforming into a smirk. "Nice try," I mouthed at the pair.

"Oh, whatever," Zoey whispered harshly.

"I would watch your tone with me. After breaking the rules, you might want to try being kind to me and my friends. Or you can take a chance at loosing your hair," I murmured under my breath.

"Well, we better get going. We must get ready for the Ritual," Zoey said rather obnoxiously while pulling on Jack's arm.

I smiled at the poor boy. "I'll see you at the Ritual. And Stevie Rae and I will sneak in good food for Friday. Promise."

He smiled back, a gleam in his eye. "I'll bring the pop," he said as the girls dragged him off.

My heart nearly stopped as the trio walked off.

I, Damien Maslin, was going to have a date with Jack Twist. A squeal escaped my lips.

Stevie Rae nudged my elbow, bringing me down from cloud for a second.

I glared at her before following her finger. Jack stood at the doorway, a smile plastered on his cute, innocent face. I smiled and waved at him. Then that boy did the cutest thing ever. He winked at me! Not the cheesy, "Oh yes, I want you," kind of wink, but a real, flirty, "I like you" kind of wink.

My smile grew even more (if that was possible) and I winked back.

My day was perfect. First, I got a date with Jack, then managed to piss the evil Twins off, then I go a wink from Jack Twist! This was a day to write home about, for sure.

"Come on, we got to get ready for the Ritual, too, ya know?" Stevie Rae said as she attempted to lift me up by my arm. I giggled and got up.

I walked them to their dorm before heading to my own. I had to look nice for him. I grabbed my best black button down, and my best black slacks and got ready. Nothing was going to stop me from getting Jack's attention.

Well, maybe Zoey in her Priestess-in-training dress.

Ah crap.


	4. Chapter 4

I made my way over to the dimly lit rec hall, focused on Friday night. Opening the door, I stopped in awe. There, Jack was waiting beside the door, dressed in a black button down, and black dress pants. My jaw hit the floor.

"Lookin' good, Damien," Jack giggled as he nudged my arm.

I nudged him back. "You don't look to bad yourself, either."

He smiled up at me, a twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Even with practically no light, his eyes still glittered. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, sending my nerves flying.

"Well, um, would you like to work sound with me? I mean, it gets pretty boring, but once the ritual starts, it's so worth it."

I nodded, "Sure."

I followed him to the sound booth, which was on the east wall. He was right: it would be the most perfect spot to watch the ritual. People began filing into the small room, forming a semi-circle around Dark Daughters and Sons. Four of the elements were in their place, waiting for Neferet to begin with the usual entrance, followed by the actual ceremony. Aphrodite stood toward the north, holding her green candle and a smirk on her pink lips. Erik was to the east, his head held high with the yellow candle in his hands. Enyo, on of Aphrodite's followers, stood at the southern-most edge of the circle, a red candle in her creamy white hands. Finally, Deino stood to the west with her blue candle in her delicate-looking hands.

I watched the twins come in, followed closely by Stevie Rae. I waved at them, telling them I was here. The three girls waved back, and the twins added in a wink once they saw whom I was with. I sent them a look that clearly read, "Don't pull anything"

"Welcome, students, to our very last Full Moon ritual this year. I would like for you all to show our newest High Priestess in Training the respect she deserves. She is a respectable young lady who works hard to serve our goddess everyday. I will let you take over now, Zoey Redbird."

With that, Neferet walked away from the circle towards the wall beside us, a smile on her face.

Jack pushed a few buttons, and Cirque Du Soleil music, mixed with something else, began playing. Zoey walked out from behind a wall, a velvety black dress clung to her every curve. I saw Jack's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye. I glared at Zoey.

Professor Blake began reciting a poem, a poem of love and devotion to our goddess, Nyx.

Zoey danced with the music, swaying her hips this way and that way. She seemed like water, flowing with music. I watched in awe, following her every move, despite of myself.

She swayed this way, then the other way, and then turned. Zoey moved with a grace I had never seen before, except with Neferet.

The song ended, as well did the poem. Zoey arrived at her spot; beside the table with her purple candle beside her.

She took the lighter off the table and waltzed over to the yellow candle.

"It blows us softly, carefully taking us from one stage of life to another. I call wind to this circle." She held the lighter to the wick, and let the feeling of a gentle breeze blow through the room, from one person to the next.

She smiled and went to the south, to Enyo.

"It fills us with passion, allowing us to love. I call fire to this circle." Without even lifting the lighter to the candle, the wick burst into a small flame. The feeling of being beside a lit fireplace filled me. I smiled and looked at Jack.

Zoey smiled softly then left to go to west, to water.

"It cools us down from our fiery, and sometimes dangerous, passions. I call water to our circle." When the lighter was held up to the wick, the feeling of being beside a lake came over me. It was a feeling of comfort, pushing me to follow my instincts.

The priestess in training went over to the fourth element.

"It renews itself every year, much like we do when we return from summer holidays. I call earth to this circle." I smiled as the smell of flowers filled the area around me, causing me to smile. I looked at Jack again, to find the same look of contentment on his face.

Finally, Zoey made her way over to the table, and picked up the purple candle.

"It fills us with life, allowing us to love and receive love. I call spirit to this circle." With that, she lit the candle, and all the elements swirled together around the room, filling us with life. I glanced at Jack, knots in my stomach. Finally, I did what my spirit told me to do.

I took his hand in mine, and laced our fingers together.

Jack looked up at me, a blush on his cheeks.

I smiled at him, excitement filling my body.

But as quickly as my excitement came, is disappeared.

He gently removed his hand from mine. "Sorry," he whispered.

I looked down, embarrassed.

Silently, I listened to Zoey talk of the changes she would be making in the New Year. I had never appreciated her talent of talking as much I did that night. I concentrated on her speech, concentrated on anything except my humiliation. At last, she began dismissing the five elements.

"I thank you spirit, for visiting us on this night. You are dismissed," She said before blowing out the candle, and ending the sensation of spirit.

Zoey walked over to earth. "I thank you for visiting us on this night, earth. You are dismissed." She blew out the candle before grinning wickedly with Aphrodite. The smell of flowers left with the light.

"I thank you for being with us on this night, water. You are dismissed." She blew the candle out, ending our feeling of being by a lake.

"I thank you for being here tonight, fire. You are dismissed." She blew out the candle, putting an end to the comfort of a fire.

"I thank you, wind, for being with us tonight. You are dismissed." She blew out the candle, canceling the gentle breeze.

Chatter filled the room once the circle dissipated. I took off, leaving Jack in the sound room alone at the sound booth.

Finally, I found my girls.

"Hey, Damien, how was your time with Jack," Erin asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Give us all the details," Shaunee added, giving a suggestive look.

"You guys looked so adorable!" Stevie Rae gushed.

"I don't wanna talk about," I growled.

"What happened?"

I looked at Stevie Rae. "Nothing. Nothing happened."

"B-but-" She began.

"Look, I'm going to bed. I'll see y'all tomorrow."

I turned to the dorms, leaving them behind at the rec hall. A lump filled my throat. But I didn't want to break down. Not yet.

I got to my room, and sat on my bed. I grabbed my phone and called Rupert, a friend of mine.

"Hey, Rupert, you busy Friday?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This one is sorta like a filler, but it keeps the story moving, so yeah. I'll try to make the next one longer.

* * *

The bell rang for sixth period to start, interrupting all conversations in Vamp Sociology.

"Today, we will be learning about the Titans. The very first of our kind. So, let us begin with Gaea," Neferet began her lesson with out hesitation. I listened carefully, even though I knew all of this. I had been obsessed with the Greeks since I was a child.

A piece of paper slid in front of me.

_We got to talk._

I shook my head before writing: _There's nothing to talk about._

Jack sighed and scribbled something down as Neferet was writing on the board.

_Look, we need to talk about what happened last night. _

I glared at the boy. _You know how humiliating that was?_

I heard the boy sigh with anger and frustration fueling it. _I know. I want to apologize. And, I need to tell you something. _

_What could Jack Twist _need _to tell me?_

_Look, I don't like romance and work mixing. I was working, so romance needed to step aside, that's all._

I sighed. This boy had tons of excuses, huh?

_Whatever._

I heard him sigh, like he was giving up. Quickly, I stole a glance at him.

Did I ever regret that.

Jack looked as though he didn't get good sleep. His hair was ruffle; but not the cute, usual ruffle he had. His eyes didn't glitter or sparkle in any way. Oh, Goddess, what have I done?

Quickly, I grabbed the paper from him.

_Do you still want to watch LotR? There's still enough time to run to a store and buy some pop and chips._

I felt him tap my shoulder.

I looked at the boy, and man, the look he gave me tore at my heart. His eyes held confusion and begged to know what was going on in my head. I took the paper back, and I wrote underneath what I had just written.

_I'm sorry. I was being a booty._

I heard him laugh slightly.

_It's ok. We're all bootys at on point or another._

I chuckled under my breath. This boy was just.... amazing.

_So, are we still on?_

_Yeah. I'm still buying the pop, though._

I laughed and looked at him.

His blue eyes sparkled again, and his friendly smile was back on his lips.

The rest of the period, I took minor notes on the Titans, but they looked more like this:

~heart~ Notes, notes, notes ~little stars mixed with hearts~

I ~heart~ U! Notes, notes ~little scribbles~

~mindless scribbles and swirls~

* * *

When the bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my bag.

"Hey, Damien," Jack began. "Do you wanna run to the store together? It will be a lot easier."

I nodded. "Sure. What time do you wanna leave?"

"Well, seeing how it's 3 in the morning, I think we should wait for it to be about 7."

"Understandable. Um, do you wanna hang out before we leave?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah. That sounds good."

With that, he headed to the dining hall together, talking about the latest drama between Heidi and LC.

What? The Hills is addicting!

As we approached our usual table, we stopped. Aphrodite and Zoey sat in our spots. I saw the Twins on the other side of the table, with food I their hands. I shook my head at them, silently telling them not to start anything.

"What are you doing here, Zoey?"

"Can't I have dinner with my favorite fledglings," she questioned, practically spitting the words at us.

"Aren't they over in the restrooms, being little bulimic whores?" Shaunee spat back at her.

"Oh, how I love your sense of humor, cochina," Aphrodite sneered.

Before any more sparks flew, I cut in.

"Alright. You can eat with us today. But only today."

Zoey smiled.

"Come sit with me, Jack," she smiled at him.

Conveniently, there was only one seat beside her: the last seat on that side.

I glared at her before moving to sit across from Jack.

The Twins sat beside me, and Stevie Rae beside them.

Dinner was eaten in silence; everybody too confused and pissed to do anything.

Zoey was the first to break the ice.

"Well, Jack, did you like my dress?"

She batted her lashes at him.

"Y-yeah. It looked gorgeous on you."

"I thought you would. I wore it just for you."

"Th-thanks."

I glared at Zoey. She was brainwashing him.

We all turned as footsteps approached our table, then stopped.

Oh Goddess.

"Hey, Damien! When do you want me be at your room?"


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at Jack nervously. He sent me a look saying, _who the hell is this? _ This was going to need a lot of explaining.

"Um, Rupert. Hey. Uh. Actually, um. This is Jack. Jack, this is my friend Rupert. We have Vamp History together.

Rupert smiled, showing his sparkling white teeth. "Nice to meet you, Jack."

Jack glared at him. "I can't say the same."

I looked at him, totally astonished at him.

"Jack, please try to be nice," Zoey said all mother-like.

"Oh like you have room to talk," The Twins said together.

"You wanna say it again," Aphrodite asked, standing up.

"Guys, let's just-" I began.

"You heard us, skank," Erin stated, pulling out her earrings.

"Hold up, let me get my earrings out," Shaunee yelled. Goddess, they were so black sometimes.

"Damien, why did he ask when he should come to your room?" Jack questioned, yelling over the fighting girls.

"Look- we're friends. That's it. I don't-" I tried to explain.

"You said you wanted to be more than friends," Rupert interrupted.

Jack gave me the look.

You know, the one that says 'You messed up big time/What the hell/ You got some explaining'

Yeah, that's the one.

"Listen, Jack-"

"Aw hell no, you did not just put spaghetti on this shirt!" I heard Shaunee scream.

Then I heard another scream.

I looked to find the four girls fighting, throwing food, and punching each other.

"Girls- break it up!"

I grabbed Erin first, attempting to pull her off of Aphrodite.

"Damien- I need explanations. Now."

I looked at Jack. I didn't want to hurt this one chance I had with him. But, I didn't want my friends to be in a fight.

"Stevie Rae, go get one of the professors!" I yelled over all the drama.

"Alright."

Aw. My sweet little Okie.

"Listen, Jack, I called Rupert because I thought you didn't want me, so I invited him to watch some movies. That's it."

I felt a hand on my arm.

I turned and saw Jack standing there, anger on his face. "Let me help," he whispered.

Together, we pulled Erin out of the group. We pulled her over to Rupert.

"Watch her," I ordered.

He nodded, his red hair flopping.

I smiled softly.

"Come on," Jack said as he pulled me back to the girls.

A crowd had formed around them, making it difficult to reach the girls.

"Ladies!" Neferet blared over all the voices.

Instantly, everybody stopped. Even the fighting had stopped.

"I want the four of you in my office. NOW!"

I had never been more fearful of Neferet as I had in that moment.

Neferet turned sharply, tossing her long dark hair around her.

The girls followed, heads down. Erin walked over to Shaunee and took her hand. The two looked at each other and shared their thoughts without any words.

I looked over at the two boys. "Listen, can the three of us watch some movies without getting witchy?"

Jack looked at Rupert, then at me. "Yeah. I guess."

Rupert nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled and linked arms with them. "Let's go get the food then."

* * *

Jack grunted, obviously not liking Rupert. Rupert smiled and laughed, trying a little too hard to keep my attention.

We walked to the nearest Speedy-Stop thing. "Alright," I told the boys, "Let's split up and meet up front in five minutes." They nodded, and Jack turned to this right, and Rupert to his left. I walked straight ahead, over to the drinks.

Quickly, I grabbed a bottle a bottle of Blueberry-Raspberry Fuze for myself, a large bottle of Coke for Jack, and a large bottle of mocha frappucinno from Starbucks for Rupert.

I walked over to the register, smiling. "Hello," I said warmly to the female, who was slowly scanning my drinks.

"That'll be 9.79, sir," She mumbled, holding out her hand.

I placed a ten in her hand.

She pushed a few buttons, and opened the draw that held the money. "Twenty-one cents is your change, and here's your bag."

I took the bag and the change. "Thank you."

I walked outside, and waited for the other two.

Rupert came out first, and showed me what he had gotten. "I picked a king sized Butterfinger for me, a giant York mint for you, and since I didn't know what Jack would want, I got him a king sized KitKat," He sated, pointing to the objects in the bag. "I mean, who doesn't like KitKats?"

I smiled at the redhead. "You did good. He likes KitKats."

We stood outside for a moment as silence surrounded us.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what," I said just as softly.

"For inviting me. You know, when you first showed up at the House of Night, I thought, 'Aw man, I wish he would notice me'. And you did. And, each day that we talked, the more this feeling became stronger and stronger. And it's like, now I can barely control it."

A smile fell upon his pink lips, and a blush rose to his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. I just-"

"It's okay, Rupert. Having feelings for somebody is not a crime."

I wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a big hug.

I rested my chin on his shoulder. "Look, you're adorable, and next time you feel something for somebody just tell them."

We heard the doors slide open, and turned to face Jack.

His jaw had hit the floor. His blue eyes sparkled, but not from happiness and liveliness, but from tears.

I removed my arms from around Rupert. "Jack, it's not-"

"Let's just get going. I want to get inside before daybreak," he said coldly.

The walk home was brutal. Nobody spoke a word. Rupert tried to take my hand, but I pulled it out of his grasp. I looked at him and shook my head.

Rupert hung his head with a sigh.

Finally, we arrived at the boy's dormitory.

"I'll go make the popcorn," Jack muttered.

"I'll go set up the DVD player. When it's done, just come to my room, okay?"

He nodded, watching the popcorn turn in the microwave.

I walked upstairs, Rupert behind me.

"Hey, could you hand me the first movie," I asked, pushing the open button the DVD player.

"Here," He said as he placed it in my hand.

I placed it in the player, "Thanks."

I walked over to the couch, remote in hand.

"So, uh, Damien, is there anything you want to tell me?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Nope. Why?"

"Well, after I told you my feelings for you, I assumed…" He trailed off, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Look, Rupe-"

I heard the sound of the door opening, and before I could turn to face Jack, Rupert had placed his lips on mine.

He pushed his lips against mine roughly, and intertwined his fingers in my hair. His tongue grazed my lip, begging for entrance.

I pushed him away.

"How could you?"

I looked at Jack, who stood with a Tupperware bowl of popcorn, and tears running down his cheeks.

"No-it's not-I don't like him."

"Save it!" Jack yelled, and dropped the bowl on the ground, along with his bag from the Speedy-Stop. "I was going to let the hug go-because it was just a hug! But this- I thought you liked me!"

I stared at Jack, my heart tearing at the sight. "I do like you," I whispered, barely audible.

"Then why were you kissing him?"

"I wasn't. I heard the door open, and then, he just began kissing me."

"You liar!" I heard from behind me.

Rupert stood and walked to my side. "We were talking, and Damien announced that he liked me. Then he kissed me. I'm sorry, doll," He said with a triumphant smile.

I shook my head, "He's lying, Jack. I like you."

"You know what, Damien, I thought you did, but apparently you go for skeezas and the sort," He snapped, glaring at Rupert. "I'm out," he stated. With that, he turned, and headed for the door.

"Wait, Jack!" I croaked, trying to hold back tears.

I felt Rupert wrap his arms around my waist. "Well, now that he's gone, we can pick up where we left off," he purred and began kissing my neck.

I pulled out of his grasp. "Get out."

"What?"

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Leave. Now."

"B-but-"

"I said leave."

He sighed, "Whatever." And grabbed his food and left.

I slammed the door shut, as tears began flowing freely from my eyes. Slid down the door, and cradled my legs to my chest. I rested my head on my knees, and began shaking. _How could this happen? How could I let this happen?_

I flopped over to my side, and shut my eyes, trying to convince myself that it was all a dream. I shivered, but refused to get up. I cried harder, thinking of how much Jack was going to hate me.

I fell asleep in the fetal position, arms around my legs, and tears rolling down my cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ah-sorry. Contest for drill was taking up a lot of my time, and I've super busy with theater and choir, too, so I haven't even had time to think about writing. But, I'm back, so I'll try to make this one really good. I hope y'all like it!

* * *

I woke up, my whole body sore. Slowly, I sat up and gazed at my living quarters. The bags from the Speedy-Stop were still on the counter; the TV was still on, showing some talk show. I stumbled my way over to my bathroom, growling about how bright the sun was. The bathroom was dimly lit, with no window to let the harsh sun in. I stood at the mirror and stared at my reflection. My blue-green eyes were rimmed with red, and my pale white cheeks were streaked, showing the course of my tears. My chestnut-brown hair was at a total disarray.

I ran my fingers through my hair and tossed it around. Nothing should have gone the way it did. Not the fight, not the hug. Nothing went right, and now everything was messed up.

_You're toxic, I'm slippin' under! A taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, though you know that you're toxic!_

I smiled. Stevie Rae was calling me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hey, girl, what's up?"

"Meet us in the library. ASAP."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We've got good news." Gosh, I could practically feel her smiling through the phone.

"Alrighty, I'm on my way." I smiled and hung up.

I went to my room, grabbed a blue Hollister jacket, and threw on a pair of tattered old vans. Throwing my jacket on, I locked my door, and headed over to the library. I pulled the hood up, not wanting anybody to look at me. Outside, the cold wind hit me like a hard slap, making me sourer than I already was.

The girls were waiting for me, mischievous grins on their pretty little faces. Their excitement was contagious, even from far away.

"So what's the good news?"

"Zoey's on probation," The three said together. My jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

They nodded in unison. "Uh-huh. Like, she can't do anything for the next two months. No going off school grounds, no rituals. Nothing!" Erin and Shaunee giggled with pleasure, "Even Aphrodite ratted her out!"

I smiled and hugged them. "This is so amazing!"

"Speaking of amazing," Stevie Rae started, "how was your date with Rupert and Jack?"

I grimaced and looked down. The sorrow I had felt before hand came crashing down onto me again. "Let's just say that it ended before it could begin."

"It'll be ok, honey," Stevie Rae whispered and rubbed my arm. Erin put her hand on mine. "Yeah, one little snag-" "Doesn't mean a thing," Shaunee finished Erin's sentence.

I smiled at my friends. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do without y'all!" I slug my arms around the three girls, and engulfed them in a big bear hug. "Damien- you of all people should know that hair this good does not come cheaply," Shaunee squealed.

Stevie Rae's laugh filled the little circle. "Aw, you don't like group hugs?" Erin tried to squirm out of my grasp, "No we don't! Not when it messes up our hair!" My laughter mingled with Stevie Rae's, shattering my bad mood. These girls were my family, they understood me, and loved me the way I was. They were

"Hey Damien. Can we talk?" I looked up and met the eyes of a very rattled, sleepless-looking Jack.

I removed my arms from around my girls, and looked at my feet. I felt weight being removed from the bench. "We're gonna go inside. It's a little chilly out here," Shaunee said. I felt Erin get up, following her Twin's lead. "Yeah. We're gonna go find something to do." Finally, Stevie Rae stand. "I'll be in the library, waiting. You'll find me in the history section." With that, she kissed the top of my head, and left Jack and I alone.

I had become very intrigued with my feet by that point. Who knew nasty old vans could be so interesting?

"Can I sit with you?" Still looking at my shoes, I nodded. Silence fell between us; tension filled the air around us. Quickly, I stole a glance at Jack. He looked just as bad as I did. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were rimmed with red. Slowly, I nudged his foot with my own.

"I want to apologize," I heard him say. "I should have trusted you. I should have believed you. I'm sorry." I felt his hand slide on top of mine. I looked at him full on, and sucked wind. He looked a hot mess. My eyes filled with tears and I gave him a hug.

"Let's start over," I whispered into his ear. "Let's just forget this ever happened and just let bygones be bygones." I pulled away, and saw tears forming in his baby blue eyes. His brown hair flopped in his face as he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah. Let's start over."

I pulled my hand away from his, and then held it out. "I'm Damien." I smiled warmly at the "stranger".

He smiled back, and had that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jack."

We sat there, looking like absolute idiots, just smiling at each other for the longest time. Finally, the chilly air got to us. "Would you like to go to the dining hall for some hot chocolate with me?" His smile broadened, going from ear to ear. "Yeah. That'd be nice."

Watching his smile widen made mine grow as well. "Alright, well just let me go tell Stevie Rae where we're goin." He nodded and stood up. "I'll be waiting right here."

I smiled and opened the door to the library. Quickly, I made my way over to the history section. Sure enough, Stevie Rae was there, her nose buried into a thick, heavy book. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. "Wha'chu lookin at?" I said in my manliest voice.

She giggled. "Shush up, Damien. How'd it go?" I smiled at her as she turned around.

"We're going to be at the dining hall." Stevie Rae squealed excitedly. "Oh my goddess! Are you serious?" I nodded and hugged her.

"Man, what are you doin here? Go out there!" With that, she shoved me over to the main aisle, towards the door. I smiled back at her. "I'll see you later."

I walked back out into the cold air, and strolled over to Jack. "Ready," I asked with a smile. He nodded elatedly. "Yeah."

We turned to the east and began our march to the dining hall. I put my hands in my pockets, attempting to keep them warm. Jack looked over at me, a gleam in his eye. "What," I asked, curious. "Nothing," he smirked. I chuckled a bit and kept looking ahead.

"So, do you like being a techie for the rituals?"

"Mhmm. But I prefer the term 'audiovisual man'. If you don't mind." I looked over at him and smiled. "Sorry, Mr. Audiovisual man. Didn't mean to offend you."

He giggled slightly, and walked on. I took my hand out of my pocket and ruffled my hair a bit. Before I could put it back in my pocket, Jack took it in his hand. I looked over at him. "You sure?" He nodded, a soft smile on his face. "I'm sure."


	8. Chapter 8

I wove my fingers between his, and swung our arms slightly. "So, did you hear what happened to Zoey," I asked him cautiously, incase he really did like her.

He nodded his head, flopping some of his warm brown hair into his eyes. "I think she got what was coming for her, though. I mean, after all the hell she puts little Dark Sons and Daughters nominees through is just… terrible."

"What does she do to them," I wondered out loud. I mean, if she got put on probation for a fight, she could possibly even have her status taken away if what she did was as terrible as Jack was implying. The wind picked up for a second, and flew our hair back, and made our eyes water.

Jack looked around nervously, and then said in a low whisper, "Can we go to your room? We really shouldn't talk about this out here, or in the dining hall."

I nodded my head vigorously. "We can go to my dorm."

With that, we turned to our left and made our way over to the boy's dormitories. I held the door open for Jack, and followed behind him, watching his cute little butt. When we reached the third floor, I took out my key and showed him to my room. I opened the dark wooden door, and let Jack in first.

"So," Jack began, as he sat on the red couch in front of the large, open windows. "Where do you want me to start? Would you like to hear what she did to little Jamie, the third year from Tulsa, or tiny Abigail from Hooker?"

"What did she do to Jamie," I asked him. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to hear this. I mean, Jamie had been one of the coolest third years that I had known. Nobody could ever have hurt him without feeling superbly bad about it. Then again, we were talking about Zoey.

"Alright, so, you know how everybody thinks that Jamie just, rejected the change?" I nodded, wanting him to continue. "Well, Let me start at the beginning. Jamie was sucked under, thinking that all the people of the Dark Daughters and Sons were so nice and cool and just, the best. Then, a couple weeks ago, they held a private ceremony for the inductees, to find out who all would survive to be in the Dark Daughters and Sons.

"So, they called Jamie, Rubina, Samantha, Thom, and Nick. They all went over to the table, waiting to hear more. Then, Aphrodite took the rejectees into one of the back rooms, and talked to them about keeping their mouths shut about all the hell. While that was going on, Zoey poured five glasses of wine. One for each of them, she then handed them out, and said a blessing over the new members. Well, she didn't have just wine in those cups."

I looked into his deep blue eyes and saw pain in them. "What, what was in there?"

"Blood. One had blood from a dead person, the rest had fresh blood. Jamie got the one with the dead blood. He started shaking, and then he dropped the goblet. Glass went everywhere. We tried to help him, but nothing would get him to stop shaking. His eyes, they- they rolled back into his head. Zoey just stood there. She didn't do anything. All she did was smirk at her victim. She was like a spider, watching a fly get trapped within her web. I tried to give him CPR, but it didn't work. Jamie started throwing up. He closed his eyes, and threw up some more. This time, though, it was blood. I cried, not knowing what to do. Aphrodite came back, and began laughing.

"Nobody was doing anything. The poor little third years were so terrified. Samantha was crying hysterically, Rubina held her hands over her ears and had her eyes shut. Nick was shaking, staring at his best friend, who was dying. Thom just stood there. He looked like one of them already. He held no emotion on his face. It was like he was watching some boring game of football, rather than watching somebody die. It was so terrible. There was so much blood. The worst part was, was that I couldn't help him. I couldn't do anything for Jamie."

Silence filled the dorm. I whipped away the tears that had fallen from Jack's eyes. Anger began pulsing through my veins. How could Zoey have done this to a poor little third year? I knew she was a bitch, but still. This was lower than anything I thought she would ever be capable of.

"It'll be okay. I promise you, Jack, Zoey will pay for this."

Jack moved suddenly, fear in his eyes. "No! She must never know I told! Do you know what she would do to me? She would rip me apart, piece-by-piece, until all that was left was a memory. No body would ever be found. Nobody would be able to find my body. There wouldn't be anything to find." His voice shook with fear.

"Is that what she did to Abigail," I asked him, scared for his answer. Abigail had been a loveable theater geek in her fourth year. She was friends with everybody, and had never spoken behind anybody's back.

Jack nodded solemnly.

I looked into his blue eyes, and saw them fill with tears. "I won't let anything happen to you," I whispered. I leaned my head against his, and wrapped my arms around his small frame. _Zoey __will_ _pay for this,_ I thought mercilessly. I was going to make her pay, that I was sure of, but I didn't know how or when.

I swayed back and forth, thinking of how to destroy the House of Night's favorite little priestess in training.

* * *

A/N: So, there really is a town called Hooker. It's in Oklahoma. I even googled it to make sure it was real. Yes, i know blood from a dead guy can't hurt in HoN, but I decided it could do some damage. Thanks for reading(:


	9. Chapter 9, Part I

A week later, I sauntered across the grounds of the House of Night, searching for Zoey. I checked all her usual areas, but I couldn't find her. She wasn't in the rec hall, nor was she in the dining hall, or the little park area we had by the library.

The freezing wind blew hard, sending my blue hood off my head. I kept my hands warm, snuggled up in my jacket's pocket. Fledglings passed, huddled together in groups of three or four. Many of them looked at me, and whispered and pointed, gossiping. When I would look at them, they turned away sheepishly.

_What could they possibly be gossiping about,_ I asked myself. _It's not like I'm ever in the spotlight._

Giving up, I went over to the girl's dormitories to talk to Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae. All the girls in the living room area sat silently, and watched me with evil eyes. Something was definitely up.

I made my way over to my girls, and looked around the room. Every girl there stared at me like I was some sort of monster that needed to be killed off. A rodent that needed to be terminated.

"What's going on," I whispered to my three best friends.

"Apparently, you slept with Jack and stole him from Zoey," Erin said rather loudly. "Yeah, and now, everyone hates you," Shaunee finished for her twin, equally loud.

"Well, everyone secretly admires you for the way you had enough balls to "steal" something from Zoey," Stevie Rae said, trying to put a good spin on things. "Besides, we don't hate you," Our favorite Okie finished her little empowerment speech with a dazzling smile.

I sighed and hung my head. This girl was getting more and more shallow.

"I have got to find her," I told the three girls.

"What," Stevie Rae cried. "That's pure suicide."

"She'll slaughter you," Shaunee and Erin said at the same time.

"I need to find her. Nobody will admit how terrible she really is. And, if nobody is going to do anything, then it's just going to get worse and worse."

The girls looked at each other, exchanging long looks of contemplation, "We're in," the girls said together.

My friends grabbed their coats and we headed out into the cold, late winter weather. Ice formed on the stone pathways to the different buildings. Snow was a foot high in some places, and the trees looked glorious with snow and ice mingling in their branches.

The girls lead me to the auditorium. I gasped as we entered, blown away by the spectacular ceiling and high walls. It was almost like being in a palace. We walked down the long aisles, and up the steps onto the stage. The lights were on, preventing us from seeing any of the red-velvet seats below.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Nerd Herd has finally arrived." Her soft, silky voice floated from behind us, sending cold chills up my spine.

I turned and saw Zoey standing there alone. Smirking, I looked around the stage. "Where's your best friend?"

"I don't have one. I mean, you can't really consider somebody that ratted you out your best friend, right?" I looked at her, and for a second I saw the hurt in her eyes. The hurt that only betrayal could cause. I blinked, and looked again. The hurt was gone, but was replaced with anger. An anger that only knowing you lost could fuel.

"So, Zoey," I said coolly. "Remember that bet we made a while back?"

I looked at her, waiting for her usually fast come back. Zoey looked down, embarrassed. I tilted my head to the side, trying to figure her out.

"Yes, and now you've won. You have him. I can tell Jack likes you. No, he loves you," She whispered, suddenly interested in her new Jimmy Cho boots.

I looked at my own feet, trying not to make the moment even more awkward. I had nothing to say. Zoey had said something that I just couldn't measure up to.

"Well, what do you want me to do," Zoey mumbled, accepting defeat.

I looked up, feeling her brown eyes on me. I glared at her, remembering Jack's story. Anger rushed through me once more as I remembered what she had done to Jamie, Abigail, and the countless other fledglings that had wanted to join her group.

"I want you to tell Neferet about what you have been doing to the fledglings that want to join Dark Daughters and Sons."

Her dark eyes widened. "I have done nothing to them." Her voice was laced with panic.

"So you call poisoning fledglings 'nothing? You call ripping them apart 'nothing?" I screamed at her. My voice bounced off the high ceiling, making more of an impact on my words.

"How do you these things?"

"I will not say. But, you have caused so much pain to everybody at this school. You killed people's friends, family, sisters, brothers, cousins, lovers, boyfriends, and girlfriends. You've affected nearly everybody at this school. You've affected the human world, too. You have hurt so many people with your quest for domination. It's time for you to resign." I spoke clearly; Nyx guided the words to me. I was Nyx' vessel. I was the way for her message to get through to the girl she had blessed with her talents.

"Listen, our deal was run around naked. I'll do that, but I refuse to tell Neferet." Her voice was colder than normal. It held sharpness to it that I rarely heard, even in her voice.

I shivered and took a step back.

"Listen, hag-" I heard Erin say from my right.

"What you're doing isn't right-" Shaunee stated from beside Erin.

"Nyx doesn't like it. She doesn't want you hurting anymore people," Stevie Rae finished.

I felt her put her hand in mine. A force ran through my hand and into my chest, filling me with the smell of hay and freshly cut grass. I smiled down at Stevie Rae. I could hear Shaunee's new Nike's on the wooden stage. I placed my hand over hers when I felt her presence beside me. At once, I felt the warmth of a fire spreading through me, mixing with the smell of flowers and hay and grass. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erin link hands with Stevie Rae. I watched Stevie Rae's reaction to Erin's force. The feeling of a calm river flowered through Stevie Rae's hand, comforting me. The feeling made me feel like I was home again, when I was a kid.

"Damien," I heard Stevie Rae whisper.

I looked over at the small blonde. "Yes?"

"Unlock Nyx' gift. She gave you something, too."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, I felt a cool breeze lift my jacket. The elements mixed together seamlessly. I felt the swirl of elements in front of me. First the smell of grass and flowers, then a warm fireplace warmed my spirit, and then a cool river licked at my feet, and finally a breeze came, and kept stirring the elements together.

I looked around at my friends in awe. "Wow. Nyx is amazing," I whispered to them, terrified that the elements would disappear if I spoke too loud.

"This is enough," Zoey yelled, her voice echoed off the walls, and made her seem so powerful. It made her seem like the Wicked Witch of the West, and we were little Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tinman, and Lion. Air suddenly came towards me, coming at me full on. It surrounded me, comforting me from Zoey's iciness.

I could no longer feel my friend's elements.

"I am the only one who can control elements. Nobody else should be able to do these things," She shrieked, over come with anger.

"Nyx is trying to tell you that she can give powers to those who she believes deserves them," Stevie Rae whispered softly, trying to comfort the raging girl.

"She won't take my powers away, though," Zoey, retorted, a smirk on her lips.

"You're right," I told her. "Nyx loves all of us enough to give us gifts, and not take them away."

"Even when her child is being a hag from hell," the twins said together.

I looked right at Zoey, looking into her cold brown eyes. Silently, I pleaded with her. _Please, just think of what you're doing. What if somebody treated you like you were nothing? What if somebody killed your best friend, or your boyfriend?_

She looked down, ashamed. I looked at her, begging her to understand what we were trying to say.

"Alright," I heard her whisper. "I'll tell Neferet."

I smiled a bit. "It's the right thing to do," I consoled. "Nyx would be proud of you."

I looked at Stevie Rae, and squeezed her hand. I sniffed the air a bit, and smelt a faint scent of lemon curd, the smell of the eucharis, my favorite flower. I smiled at my friend. She nodded her head over to Zoey. I looked to find her looking at the ground, sorrow poured from her body.

"Hey, as I consolation, I will run around naked," I told her, trying to make her smile.

Zoey looked up, and you could tell everything she had done had come crashing down on this poor girl. "Squawking like a chicken?"

I nodded, "Squawking like a chicken," I laughed.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Nyx is with you. She always will."

Zoey nodded into my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you and your friends-"

"Hey, hey if Nyx can find it in her to forgive you, I can, too, okay?" I rubbed her back gently, attempting to comfort the girl.

For the first time ever, we saw Zoey Redbird for what she really was: a scared little girl who just wanted attention. I heard her cry a little bit, so I hugged her tighter. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

I felt her nod again. Stevie Rae came over and placed a hand on Zoey's back, and the scent of wild flowers filled the area around us. Shaunee and Erin came over, and put their hands on Zoey's back as well. The feeling of a warm, cozy fireplace came over our little group. Soon after, I felt the cool wetness of a lake gently coxing me in. I summoned air to us, and a breeze came around us, and enclosed us together. And by Zoey's will, spirit came, and lifted all the elements together, and made us all feel comforted. Like when we were kids, and we would sit on our mother's lap and just, feel so much warmth and comfort from those few minutes of sitting there.

One by one, we all let go of our element and let go of the crying girl.

"You ready," I asked her, unsure of her stability.

She nodded, tossing her raven locks around a bit. "I'll go by myself. I need to do this alone."

"You don't have to go through it be yourself, though," Stevie Rae said, comforting Zoey. Stevie Rae stood next to the tall raven-haired girl and linked arms with her.

"Yeah. We could wait in the lobby of the teacher's dorm," Erin suggested softly.

Zoey nodded a little. "That would be nice."


	10. Chapter 9, Part II

We walked silently out of the auditorium, and over to the teacher's dorm. Four of us waited on the long, black leather couch they held in the lounge area. Zoey went into Neferet's study by herself, leaving us alone.

A couple hours later, Zoey returned, puffy-eyed and tired. "Let's go to bed," she said softly, and lead the way out of the dorm.

I walked the girls to their dorm, and hugged them all good-bye. "Be safe," I called after them, as they walked into the dorm.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked slowly to the boy's dormitories. The day kept replaying in my head, as though it were a movie. It was like I wasn't actually there, experiencing it, but more like I was just a spectator. I shook my head, and pulled my jacket tighter as the temperature dropped a bit more.

The dorm was quiet, except for the television that was running in the living room area. I went in there quietly, figuring out who was still up.

Jack was asleep, softly snoring, with remote in hand. I giggled a bit, and shook him. "Jack? Jack, sweetheart, you're asleep. On a couch. Wake up," I cooed gently.

"Huh," he looked up at, sleepiness in his blue eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I tugged on his arm, pulling him off the couch. "It's real late. Everybody else is asleep. Let's go join them," I whispered into him ear.

"Can I stay in your room? I don't wanna sleep alone," he said sleepily.

I nodded, "Yes you can." I took him up the stairs gently, and opened the door for him. I lead him to my bed and placed him on it. "I'll see you in the morning," I said softly before kissing him on the forehead.

I turned, about to go sleep on the couch. "No," Jack whispered, grabbing my hand. "Stay in here."

I sighed and looked at him. "Oh, all right," I whispered, and took my jeans off.

I crawled in beside Jack and put an arm around him. Jack snuggled up onto my chest, and put an arm around my torso.

"Goodnight, Jack," I whispered before kissing his head.

"Goodnight, Damien," Jack said, and kissed my chest.


End file.
